Grand Theft auto Lanzarote new  02 08 2011
by Dailos
Summary: Tras dos años fuera de casa representando  a las Mafias de la costa oeste  de estados unidos, Dailos vuelve a casa para empezar de cero. Pero las cosas pronto se complican demasiado. Las cosas han cambiado mucho  y debe recuperar el control de la ciudad.


**Vuelo American Airlines **

(la escena muestra un avión sobrevolando el cielo. Dailos está dormido en su asiento tapado con una manta. Viste con un pantalón vaquero y una chaqueta de cuero negro. En sus manos sujeta un libro en el que pone "The dead walk 3")

Me despierto incorporandome en mi asiento. Me he vuelto a quedar dormido aunque al menos no he tenido que pasar la vergüenza de tener que disculparme ante la persona del asiento de al lado. Por cierto, el tipo que estaba aquí sentado se ha marchado, debe ser que no se sentía demasiado comodo teniendome de compañero de asiento. Odio volar, pero sobretodo odio tener que ir de avion en avión y esperar horas en la sala de embarque a esperar a completar las malditas escalas. Llevo en el aire desde hace 18 horas y no me encuentro bien, me siento bastante cansado, y eso que antes solía estar cansado todo el tiempo, pero esa etapa de mi vida pasó desde que me gané el título de "Señor sobrio" mirando a mi alrededor las azafatas pasan de un lado para otro arrastrando sus carritos con comida. No he pedido nada para comer, no tengo hambre. Creo que Lo último que recuerdo haber comido fue una hamburguesa mientras iba de camino a la sala de embarque justo antes de subirme al avión, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso.

Azafata: ¿Puedo traerle algo señor?

Dailos: Sí, agua por favor.

Al coger el vaso y llevarlo a mi boca puedo sentir esa sensación de agua correr por mi garganta y de paso humedeciendo mis resecos labios, totalmente diferentes a las sensaciones que el licor provocaba en mi paladar.

Azafata: ¿le apetece algo más caballero? ¿Quiere que le sirva un café?

Dailos: No gracias. Disculpeme, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para aterrizar?

Azafata: Aun tardaremos dos horas para llegar a nuestro destino. Si desea algo no tiene que hacer otra cosa que pedirnoslo y le atenderemos gustosamente.

Dailos: Lo haré gracias.

Café es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo. Dos horas más de viaje, menudo aburrimiento.

(Dailos Vuelve a acostarse en su asiento para volver a dormir.)

**DAILOS PRODUCTIONS**

**LANZAROTE **

**DIRECTOR DE ESCENAS DAILOS JESÚS MORALES **

**DIRECTOR DE DIALOGOS: DAILOS JESÚS MORALES**

**DISEÑO DE PERSONAJES: DAILOS JESUS MORALES**

**DISEÑO DE ENEMIGOS POR DAILOS JESÚS MORALES **

**BANDA SONORA DE DAILOS JESUS MORALES.**

**DRHCP RADIO, RADIO BELLA ÉPOCA, RADIO REGGA-TON, RADIO ARRECIFE, RADIO SABROSA, RADIO URBAN, RADIO RISAS Y APLAUSO, RADIO EL CAMPESINO, RADIO DANCE CLUB. **

**DIRECTOR EJEUTIVO DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA**

**De vuelta a casa… **

**Aeropuerto de Guacimeta, Arrecife 5 julio 2011**

**(**Escena: Los dialogos transcurren mientras Dailos coge sus maletas y camina por las instalaciones de aeropuerto)

De nuevo en casa. Durante tres años he estado en Estados unidos trabajando para las mafias de la costa oeste en su lucha por el control de las rutas del tráfico de armas, drogas, y esas cosas. Mierda, os aseguro que no os gustaría estar en mi lugar, no por lo menos cuando ves que los cristales de tu cocina se rompen en pedazos mientras tomas "plomo con leche" para el desayuno. Hace dos años que no represento a la Familia Fabionneri, al parecer la organización aún no es del todo estable desde la muerte de los Fabioner. Espero que Tony pueda arreglar las cosas. Si pudiese ayudarle lo haría, pero son cosas de Familia y deberían resolver sus problemas ellos. Así que mientras tanto he estado trabajando para varias organizaciones. La costa este puedes encontrarte con todas las mafias del mundo. Vietnamitas, Koreanos, rusos, Méxicanos, daba igual que se tratase de traficar con drogas o con mercancía de imitación, todo el mundo quería más de lo que podían tener y eso solía acabar mal siempre.

(Dailos sale del aeropuerto a la espera de que venga un taxi. No tarda mucho en aparecer. El taxi se detiene y Dailos se sube a él dejando la maleta en el porta bultos)

Dailos: lleveme a la avenida Fred Olsen en Arrecife por Favor.

Ahora he vuelto a Arrecife pero esta vez vuelvo como quien soy. Se acabó ser el tipo malo de la película que acaba siempre haciendo el trabajo sucio. Estoy limpio, libre. Voy a iniciar una nueva vida en donde comenzó todo. Quiero llevar una vida normal como hace todo el mundo, levantarme temprano todos los días para ir trabajar y llegar a casa a tiempo para tumbarme en el sofá viendo la televisión. Ser la persona que nunca logré ser. Sé que no será fácil, pero es lo que quiero. Y es lo que pienso hacer.

(Escena

Un helicoptero de la policía sobrevuela el cielo)

Volver a comenzar desde cero. Cuento con la ventaja de tener algo de dinero para poder aguantar hasta que consiga un trabajo. Tendría más, si no me lo hubiese derrochado de tan mala Manera. Tengo Que saber aprovechar mejor el dinero para tener lo que necesito. Al irme de aquí vendí mi apartamento, supongo que tendré que pagarme una habitación en el Gran Hotel hasta que encuentre un piso donde poder vivir hasta que las cosas comiencen a ir bien

(Escena

El taxi pasa cerca de un cruce dónde hay varios coches de Policía aparcados. La radio de los coches patrulla comienza a transmitir

Radio: Atención a todos los agentes, el sospechoso viaja en un taxi con matrícula E-6797AVE

Los coches de policía se ponen en marcha)

¿Sirenas? Parecen coches de policía ¿Debería preocuparme?

Taxista: ¡Mire ahí detrás!

Dailos: Mierda

Varios coches de policía nos siguen. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Altavoz de Policia: Atención conductor, detenga el vehículo inmediatamente

Taxista: Deberiamos hacerles caso

Dailos: Ni hablar, ni se le ocurra detener el coche.

Perdemos velocidad. Este ti está loco. No pienso dejar que me cojan.

Dailos: ¡Acelere, vamos!

Taxista: De acuerdo.

Nos intentamos alejar unos metros de los coches patrulla. Han pedido refuerzos por radio tratando de cortarnos las vías de entrada a la ciudad.

(Escena

El Taxi toma el desvio de la izquierda mientras los agentes siguen al taxi)

Por los altavoces siguen advirtiendonos que nos detengamos. De pronto oigo un disparo. Las Balas atraviesan el cristal trasero del coche. Nos disparan.

Si al menos llevase mi arma encima podría contrarrestar los disparos.

Taxista: Esto es demasiado, Voy a parar

Dailos: Si lo hace nos detendrán a los dos!

Taxista: Que yo sepa a uno. Jajajaja

Dailos: ¿Queee!

Taxista: Jajajaja. Esta noche estaré en casa con mi mujer mientras tú disfrutas de tu prisión preventiva puesto a disposición judicial.

Dailos: Hijo de puta!

De nuevo vuelven a disparar reventando el neumático de la rueda trasera del taxi. Estamos perdiendo el control. Tengo que hacerme con el control del vehículo.

Dailos: ¡Apartese!

(Escena

Dailos y El Taxista forcejean por el control del coche. El vehículo se mueve de un lado para otro mientras los coches de la dirección contraria tratan de esquivarlo de la trayectoria. Uno de ellos choca brutalmente de frente con un coche de policía. Mientras tanto en el interior del coche Dailos y el Taxista siguen con el forcejeo. El volante gira a la derecha y el coche vuelca del lado varios metros hasta salirse de la vía. Dailos Intenta salir por la ventana lateral de la parte trasera del coche, pero es tarde, los coches de la policía lo tienen rodeado. La escena muestra a Dailos con las manos en alto mientras los agentes le apuntan con sus armas)

**Horas más tarde… **

(La escena no muestra nada, solo oscuridad. Dailos se encuentra atado de pies y manos con una bolsa negra en la cabeza)

Dailos: Quitadme esta bolsa de encima, no puedo respirar!

¿?: Cállate

(Dailos siente un golpe en el estómago)

Dailos: Bastardo

(De nuevo le golpean)

No me preguntéis dónde estoy, porque ni siquiera tendría la respuesta que daros. Desde que he sido detenido me han tapado la cabeza con esta asquerosa bolsa. Poco recuerdo de lo que ha pasado, solo sé que tras ser detenido me subieron a un coche patrulla, después de apalearme y darme puntapiés como si me tratase de un saco de arena. Nada más subir al coche me ataron la bolsa. Tardaron un tiempo en volver a sacarme fuera No he pasado delante de un juez, ni siquiera nadie me ha querido responder de que se me acusa. Lo único que han hecho estos canallas es golpearme una y otra vez. Estando como estoy hasta he perdido la noción del tiempo, quizás han pasado horas o minutos, no lo sé. Estoy sentado sobre una silla lo sé por el respaldo de madera, atado de pies y manos para que no pueda moverme. Está claro, esto no es obra de la policía, no es su forma de actuar. Cuando se trata de apalearte hasta dejarte medio muerto suelen divertirse un rato contigo viendo como tratas de defenderte. Y mucho menos te esconden tras una bolsa de plástico.

¿?: Enciende la Luz

La bolsa que tenía sobre mi cabeza se desliza rápidamente por mi pelo. Me la han quitado. Intento abrir los ojos, duelen después de tanto tiempo a oscuras y tras recibir tantos golpes. Hay una pequeña bombilla colgando del techo, justo encima de mi. Apenas puedo ver lo que tengo a mi alrededor, lo veo todo borroso. Poco a poco mi visión comienza a ver cosas…. Estoy en una sala donde los suelos y las paredes parecen estar echo de contra chapado de uralita y cajas de cartón. Hay varios tipos a mi alrededor, tipos con trajes negros y corbata. Estaba en lo cierto, estos tipos no son policias, nunca había visto nada así, lo más parecido a estos tipos son agentes de servicios secretos, FBI, CIA… lo cuál me parece demasiado difícil de creer que hayan venido desde tan lejos para detener a un solo hombre desplegando semejante dispositivo de seguridad.

Oigo pasos… dos tipos entran en la sala vestidos de traje y con corbata. No sería tan llamativo si no fuera porque al llegar estos dos los demás se han apartado a un lado. Los dos se colocan frente a mi. Uno de ellos, el de la derecha tiene su cabeza rasurada con un tatuaje extraño que le va desde la frente a la cabeza. El de la Izquierda es alto, flaco, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, tiene un corte de pelo tipo militar. Por su aspecto os puedo asegurar que no son de por aquí… Y no creo que me vayan a invitar a un trago de Vodka

(Hablan en Ruso)

¿? Разве это?  
¿? Они говорят "да".  
¿?: Но не кажется подозрительным. Посмотрите на него ... это жалкая

¿? ¿Es este?

¿? Según ellos sí.

¿?: Pero no parece sospechoso. Mírale… es patético)

¿? ¿Para quién trabajas?

Si creen que les voy a decir una sola palabra van listos

(El hombre del tatuaje en la cabeza se agacha acercándose a Dailos)

¿? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

(El del corte militar se acerca)

¿? Может быть, мы не того человека.  
¿? Должен быть ему. Если нет, мы играем.  
¿? Покрытие может быть? Уловкой с целью выиграть время  
¿? Или, может быть, они послали его сюда, чтобы убить нас.  
¿? Они являются нашими партнерами. Но я никогда не любил этих итальянцев.  
") Мы не можем рисковать. И если у них все работает этот урок поможет им понять, что если они хотят обеспечить играть будет наш путь.

(Traduccion

¿?Quizás nos hemos equivocado de persona.

¿? Tiene que ser él. A no ser que nos la estén jugando.

¿? ¿Una tapadera tal vez? Una estratagema para ganar tiempo

¿? O quizás ellos lo mandaron aquí para acabar con nosotros.

¿? Son nuestros socios. Pero nunca me han gustado esos Italianos.

¿) No podemos arriesgarnos. Y si es cierto que trabaja para ellos esto les servirá de lección para que entiendan que si quieren segur jugando tendrá que ser a nuestra manera.)

(El hombre con el tatuaje se acerca a Dailos con una sonrisa en la cara)

¿? Adios amigo.

(Los dos hombres se marchan y los guardas vuelven a poner la bolsa de plastico a Dailos llevándoelo de la sala

Fuera se observan varios coches los guardias empujan a Dailos hacia el interior y arrancan)

**Mar De Lanzarote**

Escena

(La escena muestra a los coches llegando a una zona de muelles donde sacan a Dailos del vehículo

cinco lanchas atraviesan el mar abierto. En una de ellas Dailos permanece sentado con la bolsa en la cabeza y con cuerdas en sus manos)

Huele a Marisco fresco, y no es que parezca que estos amables caballeros me hayan invitado a cenar. Desde luego que no me sentaría nada bien las langostas después de cómo se ha movido el barco, me siento mareado y con nauseas. Aunque creo que las nauseas ya las tenía incluso antes de que me sacaran del coche ¿A donde me llevan esta vez?

El barco se detiene. Los tipos de traje le quitan la bolsa. Dailos siente dolor en sus ojos al deslumbrarle el sol. La niebla comienza a cubrir el lugar, deben de haberse adentrado varios kilómetros mar adentro. Los vigilantes levantan a Dailos y lo empujan contra el suelo sacando sus pistolas. Dailos cae de espaldas al suelo Los hombres lo vuelven a levantar llevandole hasta popa poniéndole de rodillas. Uno de los guardias pone su pistola contra la cabeza de Dailos. Parece que desde el principio planeaban matarle y arrojar su cuerpo al mar. Dailos ya sabe que este es su fin.

(Escena

Varias lanchas comienza a abrir fuego matando a los guardias del barco. Dailos se tira al suelo y se arrastra hacia la parte de proa del barco. Ahí una guerra ahí fuera, lo bueno es que entre tanto revuelo es una oportunidad de escapar. Los disparos comienzan a impactar contra el casco del barco, hay humo por todas partes. Dailos se lanza al agua mientras la lancha explota. Su cuerpo se sumerge en el agua adetrandose cada vez más hacia el fondo. No podrá aguantar mucho tiempo sin oxigeno. Nada con los pies no le dará suficiente impulso, necesita los brazos. Sin embargo siguen atados con las cuerdas. Dailos trata de soltarse como sea, no hay tiempo que perder, si le falta oxigeno morirá

¡Lo ha logrado! Dailos comienza a nadar hacia arriba llegando a la superficie dando una larga bocanada de aire .Pero no hay tiempo para tomarse un respiro. Las balas pasan rozando cerca impactado contra el agua.

Dailos: Ohhhh Mierda

**Nada hacia la costa! **

Dailos Joder, tengo que salir de aquí como sea

(Dailos comienza a nadar hacia delante mientras las lanchas siguen buscándole. Por suerte esta niebla puede servirle para ocultarse mejor. Dailos observa una lancha a su izquierda. No puede arriesgarse a que le vean. Se sumerge bajo el agua y nada avanzando unos metros. Puede oir el motor de los barcos pasando por encima de su cabeza, debe esperar a que se alejen un poco, pero teniendo cuidado con su nivel de oxigeno. Dailos observa que la lancha se retira. Vuelve a subir a la superficie cogiendo algo de aire y avanza. Pero las lanchas le han descubierto.

**Evita las lanchas, nada hacia la costa! **

Dailos continnua nadando mientras desde las lanchas disparan. Están encima de él no va ser tan facil librarse de estos tios. Dailos vuelve a sumergirse bajo el agua las balas pasan a través del mar. Dailos avanza pero no puede aguantar tanto bajo del agua. Vuelve a la supeficie nadando hasta observar algo flotando en el agua, parece un bidón oxidado. Dailos se esconde tras él con la esperanza de que no le encuentran. Ahí vienen otra vez… no están disparando. Parece que lo han perdido de vista

彼はどこですか？  
あなたは彼がまだ生きていると思いますか？  
いいえ、そこは確かに、誰もサポートすることができるの溺死されます  
長い間。  
リターン

Las lanchas se nada lentamente hacia el extremo izquierdo del bidón observando como los barcos se alejan. Dailos nada hacia la derecha… una de las lanchas sigue flotando, no parece haber sido destruida por los disparos. Aunque al subir en ella observa los cadáveres de los tipos de uniforme.

**¡Mision completada! **

HORAS MÁS TARDE…

En el momento que escuché a esos tipos cargar sus pistolas, Pensaba que iba a morir ahí. Tal vez haya sido un golpe de suerte, quien me lo iba a decir a mí, nunca he creído en ese rollo. Pero por alguna razón sigo vivo.

(Escena

Dailos conduce en el barco que tomó tras el tiroteo en alta mar)

Estoy metido en un buen lío. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Rusos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí abajo? No es la primera vez que tengo

Que tratar con la mafia Rusa, tuve algún encuentro con ellos cuando me fui a La costa este, en realidad la Mafia Rusa está presente en cualquier punto del planeta, pero no sabía que tenían alguna clase de actividad aquí. Iban a por mí, no sé si sabían quien era o si tan solo piensan que se han equivocado de tipo. La Mafia Rusa… ¿Japoneses? Está claro que algo está pasando aquí, pero desgraciadamente he estado tanto tiempo fuera que no puedo llegar a entenderlo. He tratado de ponerme en contacto con Tony, pero su teléfono comunica. Maldito cabezota, nunca está cuando se le necesita, le he dejado varios mensajes en el contestador, cuando lo escuche me llamará, Tony no es un tipo que sea capaz de dejar colgado a su gente. Puede que yo ya no trabaje para los Fabioneri, pero Tony sabe quienes son de los suyos y quienes no. Sin embargo hay alguien que probablemente esté al corriente de la situación, alguien que sepa que demonios está pasando aquí. Un gran amigo. Si hay alguien en el quién pudiera confiar, es él.

LA GRACIOSA

(Escena

Dailos se acerca a la mansión De Paulo Gilio. Stefano y Simone vigilan la entrada)

Hacía años que no veía a estos tipos. Se alegrarán de verme.

Dailos: Stefano, Simone Comme stai?

Stefano: ¿Quién es usted?

¿Qué sucede? ¿No me reconocen?

Dailos: Soy yo, Dailos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no saludáis a los viejos amigos?

Stefano: Esto es una residencia privada, de la vuelta y marchese.

Esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Me están hechando de aquí? no puedo creer lo que está pasando.

Dailos: Necesito tratar de unos asuntos con Paolo Gilio ¿Está por aquí?

Simona: El Jefe no recibe visitas.

Dailos: Diganle que estoy aquí, si no me quiere recibir me marcharé

Simone está hablando con el interior de la casa… habla en italiano… esa voz… es Paolo. La verja se abre mientras Stefano se acerca para registrarme… esto no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad.

(Stefano termina de registrar a Dailos y lo escoltan hacia la mansión)

Minutos más tarde…

Estoy recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión de Paolo... escoltado por Stefano y Simone… hasta hace poco yo solía caminar por estos pasillos solo, podía incluso

Tomarmelo con calma y pasearme observando las numerosas piezas de arte que Paolo

Posee. A decir verdad nada ha cambiado. La misma decoración, los mismos muebles, las mismas piezas de arte, todo está exactamente igual que hasta hace cuatro años. Ojalá que eso fuese lo único que no ha cambiado. Me están llevando hasta su oficina. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y me registran, ya lo han hecho cuatro veces, en la entrada, en el Hall, en el pasillo principal y al entrar en este pasillo. ¿Pero Qué esperan encontrar de mi? No comprendo por qué lo hacen, como si fuese a suponer una amenaza o que viniese aquí con intenciones de cargarme a Paolo. ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de mi? Me conocen, saben que yo no haría algo así. Paolo es uno de mis mejores amigos ¿Por qué querría hacerle daño? Llegando al punto de querer acabar con su vida… es una locura.

(Stefano y Simone abren llevan a Dailos Hasta la puerta llamando con dos golpes.)

(Se oye muy bajo)

Gilio: Avanti

(Stefano y Simona entran en la sala escoltando a Dailos. Gilio se pone de pie mientras los guardaespaldas vuelven a registrar a Dailos. Gilio se acerca mientras Stefamo y Simone se retiran unos metros, atentos a lo que pueda pasar)

¿Paolo Gilio? Dios mio ¿Qué le ha pasado? Su cuerpo, está delgado, ¿A dónde se ha ido sus 140 kilos? Su semblante, parece cansado, triste… su cuerpo consumido, sus ojos hundidos, ¿Dónde está su sonrisa?

Dailos: ¿Eres tú Paolo?

Paolo: Tengo muy poco tiempo disponible así que le ruego que sea breve.

Dailos: Al menos trataré de ser más sutil que sus guardaespaldas. Pensaba que en cualquier momento en cuanto me girase de espaldas me pegarían un tiro en la cabeza

Paolo: Le sugiero que se apresure, las visitas no me agradan en absoluto.

Dailos: Ahorrate ese rollo de hacer como que no me conoces y Escuchame de una vez! Me han tendido una trampa, acabo de llegar de estados unidos, unos policias me detuvieron, pero no eran policias, unos rusos me mantuvieron retenido durante horas,

trataron de matarme, no sé como logré escapar, pero lo hice y estoy aquí ahora ante una persona que pensaba que podría ayudarme.

Paolo: No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando y por lo que a mi respecta no me interesa.

No puede ser lo que estoy escuchando… no puede ser cierto.

Dailos: Pudieron matarme y arrojarme al mar como a un perro. ¿Y aún así te da igual?

Paolo: Han matado a 50 de mis hombres en los tres años que has estado fuera y nadie vino para ayudarnos.

Dailos: Pensaba que éramos amigos ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Paolo: Lo siento Dailos. Pero no puedo fiarme de Nadie.

Paolo se dirige a su escritorio. Creo que la conversación ha acabado. No va a servir de nada que insista… no soy bien recibido aquí.

(Stefano y Simona invitan a Dailos a Marcharse. Los tres abandonan la sala acompañando a Dailos fuera de la mansión. Simone cierra la verja mientras Dailos se gira)

Dailos: No entiendo esto tio, ¿Cómo podéis hacerme esto?

Stefano: No te lo tomes como algo personal. Solo hacemos lo que nos dice el jefe.

Dailos: ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué todo esto?

Stefano: Las cosas están Jodidas, han sucedido muchas cosas, demasiada mierda se nos ha caido encima, y el Jefe no quiere riesgos.

Dailos: ¿Qué están haciendo los rusos aquí?

Simone: Tienen el control de toda la isla tio. Drogas, blanqueo de dinero, prostitución, lo controlan todo. Y me temo que nadie los va a mover de aquí.

Dailos: De eso nada tio, voy a sacar a esa basura de aquí.

Simone: Oye, sentimos mucho lo que hemos hecho, te conocemos, tu no querrías hacerle daño al jefe, pero es lo que tiene este trabajo

Dailos: No os preocupéis. Sé por que lo habéis hecho, sois buena gente. Pero creo que de momento no vendré por aquí, no hasta que sepa quien cojones está detrás de todo lo que os han hecho y lo averuguaré. Os lo juro.

(Dailos se gira y se aleja de la mansión)

Stefano: Buena suerte man.

Horas más tarde….

(Dailos Baja del barco y comienza a caminar por el muelle deportivo en Arrecife)

Menos mal, estaba comenzando a sentir náuseas. Creo que estoy en Arrecife… no estaría tan seguro si no fuese porque vi en la distancia el gran Hotel asomándose por encima del resto de los edificios. Este solía ser hace unos años el antiguo embarcadero, pero ahora solo veo excavadoras y camiones por todas partes, supongo que estarán haciendo obras para construir un muelle más grande. Mierda, ¿Qué hora es? Echando un vistazo a Mi reloj observo la hora… ¿Las 15:23? Una mierda, está atardeciendo, el reloj debe de haberse roto, tal vez al lanzarme al agua haya jodido algo. Genial, maldita basura, no os compréis nunca un reloj a un tendero en las calles de los Ángeles.

No tengo tiempo que perder.

(Dailos sale del área de los muelles adentrándose por la calle las Golondrinas. Se observa el charco de San Ginés, el castillo de San Gabriel y el litoral de Arrecife)

Las cosas están jodidas. Primero la policía, luego los rusos. Ahora Paolo se niega ayudarme. Dijo no saber nada, pero no le creo. Tan solo trata de ocultar las apariencias. Algo le ha pasado con sus negocios, algo gordo. Pero no creería que fuese capaz de dudar de mi de esa manera. ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo nunca le pegaría una puñalada trapera, lo sabe, sea lo que sea que ha pasado puedo hacer algo por él, Paolo siempre ha estado ahí para cubrirme las espaldas cuando lo he necesitado, haría lo que fuese por él y por Isabella… y por Stefano y Simone, no les culpo de hacer su trabajo, son dos tipos geniales, pero tienen una familia a la que alimentar, aunque yo mismo me cuestiono si esa es la mejor forma de poder ganarse la vida. Stefano podría ser pizzero y Simone podría ganarse la vida pintando retratos a los turistas. Pero si os soy sinceros no les veo haciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado como para que Gilio no confíe en mí? Stefano y Simone dijeron algo de los rusos, deben haber sido ellos los que

Han bloqueado las actividades de Gilio... y luego fueron a por mí. Si no sabían quien era realmente es que no tienen todo controlado como los chicos me han dicho. A pesar de todo esa información no me sirve de mucho, necesito más información, saber que organización ha estado realmente bloqueando los negocios de Gilio. Hay demasiadas bandas metidas en la isla que no siquera fueran los rusos. Stefano y Simone podrían pensar eso, solo por el hecho de tener ciertos rasgos físicos, Tal vez fuesen Rumanos o mafias de alguna banda del este que siempre han estado por aquí. Sin embargo Gilio siempre supo mantenerlas al otro lado de la raya… tan solo puede haber una organización que pudiese acabar con el control de Gilio… y esos son los rusos. Necesito algo más, no puedo apresurarme a sacar conclusiones. Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a Mike.

(Dailos camina por la 3ª Avenida Doctor Gonzales Negrín acercandose al casino Club Náutico)

A pesar de haber estado tres años fuera de casa la ciudad no ha cambiado. El Charco sigue siendo un lugar precioso, me sigue dando ese mismo sentimiento de nostalgia de los buenos momentos del pasado. echaba de menos este lugar. Al que no echaba de menos es al cretino de Mike. Es un tipo un tanto pedante, es de nacimiento, no es nada que haya aprendido con el paso de los años. Va por la vida como si fuese un tipo importante, aunque realmente lo único que le preocupa en la vida es que una sobredosis de coca no le mate, no es un consumidor casual, usa drogas a diario, cuando puede y cuanto quiere. Nunca he visto un tipo que a las 8 de la mañana ya esté colocado tras haberse metido 6 rayas. Pero tiene un punto debil, es muy sugestionable, solo con agarrarle por el hombro se lo hace en los pantalones. Siempre he pensado que todos nacemos con un don, una especie de Habilidad que nos hace únicos. Mike nació con la habilidad de ser un cabrón con mucha suerte. No creo que sepa mucho más que Paolo Gilio, pero lo que sepa puede darme una idea de todo lo que está pasando.

(Dailos se acerca a la puerta del casino Club Nautico cuando dos tipos enormes le cierran el paso)

Guardaespaldas 1: ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Dailos: Quisiera entrar en el casino, estoy buscando a Mike.

Guardaespaldas 2: ¿Es usted Socio del club?

Mierda, lo había olvidado. Cuando me marché me di de baja como miembro de casino.

Dailos: Bueno… lo era

Guardaespaldas 2: Pues hasta que no vuelva a renovar la cuota de socio no puede entrar.

Dailos: Genial, ¿Cuánto he de pagar?

Guardaespaldas: Ha de llevar un ingreso en la cuenta del casino por valor 4.000 euros. Amén de otros pagos mensuales.

Dailos: ¿4.000 euros? Miré. Olvidelo.

(Dailos se aleja del casino)

Maldición, es lo que me faltaba. ¿De dónde voy a sacar 4.000 euros? Cuando me atraparon esos cabrones me quitaron todo lo que llevaba encima, no tengo ni un solo maldito dólar, pensaba cambiarlos por euros en un banco al llegar aquí. Se hace tarde. Estoy cansado, el día de hoy ha sido de emociones fuertes, demasiadas para mi y más cuando pensaba que era el momento de dejar esto. Tenia pensado pasar la noche en el gran Hotel para descansar hasta que pudiese comprar un piso, pero lo he perdido todo. Todos mis planes se han ido a la mierda desde que vine aquí.

(Dailos camina por la avenida Fred Olsen rodeándo la playa del reducto, no hay mucha gente en ella, mucha gente se dirige hacia sus casas. De pronto observa a un motorista aparcado su moto… una Harley Davidson. Se baja de la moto y se dirige hacia un bar)

Dailos: Bonita moto.

ROBA LA MOTO.

(Dailos se dirige a la moto y se sube en ella arrancandola. El motorista se da cuenta de que le están robando la moto.

Motorista: Hey, mi moto

(Alguien sale desde el interior del bar)

Hombre: Mierda, ¿Quién se cree este gilipollas!

Motorista: Vamos a por él!

(Los dos hombres se suben a una moto de gran cilindrada y van a por Dailos)

¿Qué es eso? es el motorista y otro tipo… bien, será divertido.

(Dailos aprieta al máximo el manillar de cambios acelerando. Los tipos se han dado cuenta.)

Motorista: Está trarando de escapar.

Hombre: Dale caña, Yo me encargaré de este!

El hombre saca una pistola y comienza a disparar. Dailos escucha disparos, parece que estos saben jugar duro.

Las motocicletas circulan a gran velocidad por la calle las golondrinas adelantando a los vehículos que se encuentran a su paso. Dailos invade el carril contrario girando a la dercha para volver al carril. Los tipos de atrás no se rinden. Siguen disparando, aunque con poca puntería. Dailos gira a la derecha tomando hacia el charco de San Ginés. Es una zona peatonal, los vehículos no pueden pasar por aquí. Los otros dis tipos de atrás siguen su estela. La gente de las terrazas y bares huyen aterrorizadas mientras los disparos se suceden uno tras otro. Las dos motos pasan por el puente avanzando por delante de la casa del miedo.

Dailos: Solía pasar por aquí a menudo, pero no es un buen momento

Las motos se acercan al final del charco. Dailos gira a la izquierda para luego tomar por un callejón a la derecha…. Se ha equivoado, ha elegido la peor calle posible…

Dailos: Mierda, esto es la calle real, estará repleta de polis! He de salir de aquí.

Los disparos se repiten. Dailos avanza con su moto por la calle real, esto no es bueno, tiene que largarse, puede morir alguien sin tener nada que ver con esto. Dailos gira a la izquierda adentrándose en un callejón, al menos con esto ha evitado que la cosa vaya a mayores. De repente observa algo… hay un coche aparcado en medio de la calle, va a ser dificil pasar por ahí.

Dailos: Jodeer quita del medio idiota!

El conductor del coche sale corriendo del vehículo mientras Dailos pasa con su moto por el hueco de la derecha. Los cristales del coche se rompen en pedazos con los disparos del tipo de la moto de detrás. Dailos gira a la izquierda entrando por un callejón hasta llegar pasando de largo por la Iglesia de San Ginés. Toma el callejón de la izquierda y luego a la derecha llegando a la avenida Vargas. Los tipos no parece que vayan a rendirse tan fácilmente. Dailos se dirige hacia el puente de las bolas. ¡Las defensas del puente están bajadas! Dailos se agacha pasando por debajo. Los tipos de atrás se han dado cuenta. Frenan y giran buscando otra manera de pasar. Dailos atraviesa la pasarela del puente llegando al castillo y gira hacia la izquierda rumbo al muelle. Rápidamente avanza hacia delante llegando al muelle… ¡Esos tipos están aquí!

Dailos gira derrapando dando la vuelta. Sale del muelle a toda velocidad, esta vez va a tomar el puente nuevo. Dailos acelera nuevamente saliendo del puente volviendo a la avenida Leon y Castillo. Dailos comienza a impacientarse.

Dailos: Ya deberian haberse quedado sin munición, maldición. Me va a costar quitarme a estos dos de encima.

Las dos motos circulan a alta velocidad nuevamente por la avenida Fred Olsen recorriendo la playa del reducto. Dailos mueve la moto a un lado y a otro esquivando las balas.

Dailos sube al bordillo metiendose poor la avenida del recinto ferial. Hay peatones por la avenida, viendo lo que está pasando todos huyen despavoridos. Dailos gira a la derecha tratando de despistar a la moto de atrás, pero no lo consigue. Tendrá que probar otra cosa, así no va a poder quitarselos de encima. Dalos abanona el parque temático del recinto ferial. En algún momento una de las dos motos tendrá que quedarse sin gasolina, más vale que no sea la suya. Tiene que acabar con ellos ya. Las dos motos pasan por delante del cabildo de Lanzarote. Unas señales indican que la carretera está en obras. Dailos aprieta de nuevo a fondo subiendo una curva cuando de repente observa unas vallas cubriendo una zanja.

Dailos: Mierdaa!

Dailos gira su moto a la derecha pasando justo delante de un coche evitando el choque. La moto con el tipo de detrás intenta evitar las vallas, gira a la derecha quedando expuesto en medio del tráfico cuando un camión pasa y los arrolla durante varios metros. El camionero se baja del camión. Mientras los dos tipos yacen en el suelo.

Camionero: Mi camión! Pero que le han hecho a mi camion estos gilipollas!)

Será mejor que me largue de aquí antes de que la policia sospeche algo.

Dailos arranca su moto alejándose de la zona.

CONDUCE HASTA TITERROY

(El jugador debe seguir las flechas que le lleven al destino.

Dailos llega a su casa)

Dailos: De vuelta a casa… nunca pensé que algún día volveria a este lugar

Para en el marcador azul.

¡MISION COMPLETADA!

El jugador entra en la casa)

(Mensaje

Ve a la habitación de Dailos

(El jugador sube las escaleras y llega al pasillo entrando en la habitación )

Mensaje

Dailos no tiene dinero suficiente para comprar una propiedad. Se quedará

en su casa hasta que tenga dinero suficiente para comprar una propidad. Dailos necesitará descansar, de no hacerlo se cansará antes y sufrirá más daño.

Para que Dailos duerma llevalo hasta el símbolo azul de la cama Cuando Dailos duerma pasaran 8 horas.

(Símbolo representado con ZZZZ)

Mensaje

Lleva a Dailos a la cama.

(El jugador debe llevar a Dailos a la cama)

Mensaje

¿Guardar Partida?

Si No

Tras guardar la partida

Mensaje

Cada vez que Dailos se vaya a dormir se guardará la partida.)

Da una vuelta por el Barrio

( El jugador lleva a Dailos Fuera de su casa y se sube a la moto. Siguiendo las flechas da una vuelta por Titerroy hasta que aparece una señal azul que le indica donde parar.

Escena

Dailos entra en un bar mirando a su alrededor, parece como si nunca antes hubiese estado aquí)

Este lugar, el Bar colacho "El Gordo" todo es distinto. ¿Qué ha pasado con Yekini? ¿Wistong?

(Dailos Se aproxima a la barra. Hay un tipo grueso, pelo rizado, con gafas. Está viendo el televisor.

Dailos: ¿Disculpe?

(Se gira) Camarero: ¿Le sirvo algo caballero?

Dailos: ¿Es este el bar el gordo?

Camarero: No.

Dailos: Pero es que…

Camarero: ¿No ha visto el cartel de ahí fuera? Pone "Bar la esquina"

Dailos: Este era otro lugar… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Camarero: Nueva dirección de empresa. El tipo que llevaba el bar ha fallecido, un ataque al corazón o algo asi. ¿Va a tomar algo o no?

(Dailos sale del bar)

No puedo creer esto… Winstong ha muerto… no queda nadie más, ninguno de sus muchachos, Bar gordo ya no existe, ¿Quién es este imbécil? Bar La esquina, jeh, ridículo.

Vuelve a la moto hasta Arrecife.

(El jugador sigue las flechas atravesando la rambla medular y volviendo por la avenida Fred Olsen.

Escena

Dailos se baja de la moto, se ha quedado sin Gasolina. No hay una gasolinera por aquí cerca, así que tendrá que llevarla caminando hasta poder encontrar una.)

Las cosas están jodidas. Todo se ha ido a la mierda. Nada de lo que creía conocer cuando me marché es cierto. Fabioneri, Mike, Winstong… Nadie está de mi parte. Mire a donde mire no veo a nadie que conozca, alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Es como si todo se estuviese volviendo en mi contra nada más llegar aquí. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me siento como un extraño en mi propia ciudad. Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal debí haberme quedado en Los Ángeles… al menos allí no me habría dado cuenta de lo horrible que están las cosas. Pero eso sería lo cobarde. Ahora sé cual es la realidad no puedo echarme atrás, tengo que enfrentarme a todo esto. Vine aquí para comenzar una vida nueva, no para que la mierda de otros me llegue hasta las rodillas.

Que se joda Gillio, que se jodan a los Fabioneri y sus peleas de familia. Pero voy a hacer lo que vine hacer aquí.

(Dailos observa un taxi pasar de largo)

Pero antes de pasar a mi nueva vida tengo un asunto importante del que encargarme.

VE A LA Parada DE TAXIS EN LA VENIDA VARGAS

(El jugador sigue las flechas y para sobre el indicador azul del suelo)

Escena

(Un Taxi aparca junto al resto de los taxis . Del taxi se baja el conductor que tendió la trampa a Dailos)

Es él…

( El hombre tiene un vendaje en su brazo derecho. Se acerca a varios taxistas y les saluda con abrazos.

Taxista 1: Perdo! ¿Cómo estás?

Pedro: Hey, Antonio, Luis, Juan ¿Cómo os va?

Antonio: Bien, todo bien compradre. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el médico?

Pedro: Bah, todo va bien, me dieron la baja médica, se creyeron lo del brazo, capullos.

Luis: ¿No se darán cuenta?

Pedro: Por supuesto que no, son tan solo pardillos en prácticas, lo bueno es que voy a estar dos semanas de baja. Será bueno de paso estafar al seguro.

Juan: Te arriesgas demasiado, si te descubren te partiran el culo.

Pedro: No seas idiota, no lo sabrán, estúpida puta. Hablando de putas, dentro de un rato iré a recoger a "Carmensita"

Antonio: Otra vez! ¿No decías que lo vuestro había acabado?

Pedro: si, ya, eso era mientras tuve la gonorrea, pero ahora estoy bien. Aunque ayer tenía el pene enrojecido.

(Los taxistan reaccionan alejándose de Pedro)

Juan: Estás enfermo tio.

Ve a Zara en la calle real

(el jugador sigue las señales que le indican la tienda, Al llegar una escena aparece mostrando el lugar)

Entra en la tienda

El jugador entra en la tienda y una voz de mujer le dice "bienvenido señor"

Ve a la seccion de mujeres y entra en el probador.

Dailos entra y sale del probador con ropa de mujer. Lleva un pantalón corto y una camisilla negra con unos tacones negros. Se ha puesto una peluca rubia y unas gafas de sol.

Vuelve a la para de taxis

Dailos sale de la tienda cuando de repente la alarma de seguridad anti robo suena.

Segurita: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh a donde va

Olvidaba que no tenía dinero para pagar

Huye de la tienda

Dailos corre por la calle real siendo perseguido por el segurita de la tienda.

Segurita: Detengase!

Dailos: No sé de que hablas hombretón, yo no he robado nada!

El segurita saca la pistola y comienza a disparar. La gente huye por las calles. A Dailos le cuesta correr con tacones, apenas puede mantenerse recto.

(escena)

Dailos: Joder, se me ha roto la punta del tacón. (Se gira hacia el agente y le habla con voz de mujer) Un moemto señor de seguridad (dispara y Dailos esquiva la bala) ¡Ohh, que grosero, no sabe como tratar a una dama!

(el jugador toma el control siguiendo las flechas)

Dailos sigue corriendo por la calle mientras el segurita la sigue. De repente aparece un carrito de perritos calientes que se le cruza delante. Dailos salta por encima y sigue corriendo.

(Escena

(Imitando Voz de mujer)

Dailos: Oh, el tanga! Se me ha metido justo en la raja!

El segurita pasa por un lado y sigue avanzando pero poco a poco va perdiendo velocidad… se tambalea de un lado para el otro, no puede más. Se detiene de golpe agachandose y llevando la mano a su pecho.

Segurita (Jadea rápidamente) Mi corazón, me… me…

( El segurita desfallece cayendo al suelo)

¿Qué pasa? Ya no me sigue… está ahí en el suelo, parece que se está muriendo o algo.

. Pensaba que estos tipos pasan pruebas físicas antes de darles el título. Pero con un trabajo como ese solo preocupando de que las señoras no se lleven una chaqueta de 500 euros sin pagar Tiene demasiado tiempo para aburrirse entre papas fritas, perritos y hamburguesas cada dos horas. Y luego Con una carrera de dos minutos le ha dado un infarto… justo al pasar al lado de un carrito de perritos. ¿Qué irónico verdad?

VE A LA PARA DE TAXIS


End file.
